GATE : The World of Chaos and War CANCELLED
by MRMercenary47
Summary: Its the 9th December 2017 a GATE opened in the middle of Ginza but the difference is this story will only be filled with chaos consuming it. NOTE: They're maybe some Unrealistic elements but all Tips and advice are accepted *CANCELLED* CAUSE OF TIME RESTRAINTS AND JOB
1. Chapter 1: The beginning Chaos

**It is the 9th December 2017 at Ginza, Tokyo, Japan.**

 **At 10:30 AM a GATE appeared in the middle of the plaza, shocking civilians, those who were smart immediately called the police warning them about an unknown structure just appeared out of nowhere. But the coming chaos is yet to come.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning Chaos

It's Now 11:00 AM, The police arrived at the scene they saw the structure of unknown origin, not knowing what to do they called for the Riot Police Unit but it was to late. Cause what they saw was described as Roman Legionnaires and some of goblins, one scared police officer drew out his SCK/Minebea 9mm Handgun and opened fire on one of the goblins killing one. But after that the ennemy archers fired on the policemen killing some but the policemen took cover and the civilians starts fleeing. Knowing the situation is critical on of the policemen called for the JSDF and Riot Police Unit. While at the Yurakucho train station 2nd LT. Yoji itami just got off a train and to his suprise he saw a bunch of civilians running away from Ginza . Fearing a Terrorist attack like the one on March 20th 1995, He scrambled to the scene but as he was going to start running he saw a wyvern. Scared he went to cover and saw a policeman firing his Type 26 revolver at a wyvern rider which resulted in the rider falling of his wyvern than the rider ran with a dagger towards the policeman but unexpectingly Itami came and knocked him down then picked up the dagger and stabbed the rider. After that, Itami asked the policeman where all the civilians are heading. The policeman said they're all heading to the imperial Palace. So Itami and the policeman rushed there. Meanwhile , at the Yokosuka Naval base chaos has taken control of the comms :

-This is the USS Ronald Reagen whats going on?! Our CIC reported unknown flying objets over Tokyo!? Heck we are seeing Wyverns with our own eyes! What is going on!?

-This is command to all ships... Please stay in the harbor...

-Stay in the Harbor!? You're crazy... Ughhh! The USS Antietam will not let these dragons or wyverns get to the USS Blue ridge and Ronald Reagen... Do you copy!?

-This is Yokota Air Base... To all Ships you must all leave the Harbor we are receiving reports that an unknown amount of horsemen are approaching the port! I repeat an Unknown am-

-Sorry to cut you... All ships are allowed to leave... Command out!

Then All ships left the harbor heading out of the bay.

-This is The USS Ronald Reagen I want The Antietam and 2 Destroyers to shoot down the wyverns.

-Copy that, Antietam out!

Meanwhile at the imperial palace:

\- I am 2nd Lt. Yoji Itami of the JSDF Special Forces I order you to let the civilians inside the palace!

-OK Lieutenat! All men open the Gates! let them in!

-Thanks officer.

-Ok...

\- I want to know how much troops are coming as reinforcements?

-Well Lieutenat we got the 1st Division approaching by National Route 4 and coming in fast and we have the 12Th Brigade coming from camp Soumagahara...

-WHAT ABOUT THE USMC?!

-They are in a mess Lieutenat...

-What do you mean?!

-They are ingaging some horsemen at Yokosuka Naval Base and they're slowly progressing towards the palace.

-GOD! The 1ST Battalion 1ST Marines are struggling even tho they arrived a week ago...

-SIR! The We received reports that Helicopters from Yokota Air base are approaching!

Meanwhile at Yokota Air Base:

-WTF! going on?!

-I dont know sir!

-Well send all helis to Ginza! there is a lot of civilians!

Meanwhile at the US Embassy:

-We are getting overun!

-This is ambassador Caroline Kennedy I want all guards to defend until the JGSDF Arrive!

-Ambassador The ennemy! there is to much!

-What is the USMC doing?!

-Reports say they have a huge amount of casualties! Some Wyverns and their riders are flipping humvees and impailing marines with long lances !

Meanwhile at Kawasaki:

-Sir Their is to Ma-

-SHIT Taylor! Goddanmit! All Humvees fire at those Wyverns and I want the LVTPs to head immediately towards Ginza!

-Copy that colonel!

-God! Taylor...

-Colonel we have reports from the JGSDF!

-What is it?!

-The enneies have catapults on the east gardens of the imperial palace!

-WHAT!

Meanwhile at the Imperial palace:

-FIRE at them! Dont let them in!

-Lieutenat they are pounding us with catapults and ramming the doors with a covered battering ram!

-Fire more tear GAS!Do not let them break the doors or els-

It was the Harpoon missile from the USS Antietam, that hit the catapults on the east garden.

-That was an ASM! Lieutenat-

-I know it's also laser guided. A seahawk look!

-Sir more Harpoons are coming! you must take cover!

-Ok officer!

4 Harpoons from the antietam have ahnilated a 3RD of the ennemies at the Palace.

Meanwhile at Camp Fuji:

-To all Marines! the JGSDF,US Navy,Tokyo Metropolitan police,Riot Police unit and the 1st Battalion 1st Marines are engaging the ennemy so I want all of you to-

-SIR! We received orders from Command to head immediately towards Tokyo!

-OK! ALL UNITS MOVE OUT!

Meanwhile at Taito:

-This is bullshit! I thought approaching by the highway was a good idea but we are getting swarmed by romans in a turtle formation!

-Sir the helis!

It was a squad of AH-64D Apache's coming from Yokota airbase.

-Finnaly reinforcements! YEAH!

In the Apaches comms:

-This is Saber 1-1 to all units we must proceed towards Ginza and ahnilate the ennemy.

-Copy That Saber 1-1, 1-2 out.

-This Is Hunter 1-1 to Saber squad we will take care of the wyverns while you all defend the chinooks.

-Ok Hunter 1-1.

-Hunter 1-1 out.

-Sir these Japs are still using cobras.

-Yes Saber 1-2,Yes...

 **This will conclude Chapter 1 of this series since its just the beginning all comments are accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ending Chaos

**Summary: The situation is less worse than the beginning situation, the unknown invaders have pulled out of the imperial palace and are concentrating to hold the GATE long enough so that all horsemen and shieldmen can escape... But they didn't realise they fell for the trap... A chaotic trap... The trap is very chaotic... It's simple :**

 **-The JSDF and USMC will approach from the north and south of Ginza plaza**

 **-They will use a big smokescreen that will engulf all streets like a fog**

 **-The USS Antietam, USS Fitzgerald and USS Curtis Wilbur will use Tomahawk cruise missiles to destroy ennemy positions**

 **That will be all...**

Chapter 2: The ending chaos

Itami is currently the JSDF trap the ennemy. While the ennemy is trying to escape to the GATE:

"Legionnaires we must escape this unknown land! Cause we fell into this death Trap... We already lost 400,000 of our 410,000 strong invasion force, It's time to-"

That was a marine sniper who just killed the ennemy commander with a direct headshot. And now his squad will move in and kill the legionnaires... That marine was:

Cpt. James Ramses

Nationality: USA/Cambodian

Age: 27

Date of birth: 23/07/90

Place of birth: Los Angeles, California, U.S.A

Religion: Atheist

Job: Marine Scout Sniper

Weapons: Barreta M98B and Barreta M9

Service Record: Afghanistan 2010-13

Note: He is a Silent person who's known to not express any emotion during any siuation and only speak when neccesery.

Right now the USMC and JSDF are approaching the GATE from the North and South with a smokescreen coming from smoke grenades launched by Marines using a M32 MGL. And the tomahawks are pounding ennemy positions killing some horsemen and making it difficult for the ennemy to escape. Itami have been given a TYPE 64 HOWA and a Bullet Proof Vest. He is currently approaching the ennemy positions and he saw all the Chaos and Destruction caused by the ennemy and most importantly... The death and despair caused by war... Then suddenly on the comms:

"MAYDAY!MAYDAY!MAYDAY! BlackHawk Down! I Repeat! Blackhawk Down! Nomad 6-4 Hit in the Tail Rotor by a Ballista! I Re- Oh God! We're going to crash! Brace yourselves!"

"This is Hunter 1-1, I spotted Nomad 6-4... They crashed at the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden."

"Copy that Hunter 1-1, a rescue party is now sent towards the park, command out"

That was General Hazama, who is in charge of the JSDF during the battle. Right now Itami and the JSDF are approaching the GATE and will secure it. Itami was shocked that an Ballista have managed to shoot down a UH-60 Blackhawk. At the meanwhile, Yokota air base have sent out a Global Hawk Drone to find the Ballista who shot down Nomad 6-4. Each squads are nervous about more Ballistas that can shoot down Helicopters, but Itami was not scared... Then more chatter:

"This is USS Curtis Wilbur we are getting hit by catapults from the port! the CIWS is hit! our Sea Sparrow could only intercept 2 at a time! Oh Shit! One is coming for the Bridge... DUCK! *Glass breaking* The Mast is falling! *the mast fell onto the VLS system and damaged some Tomahawk missile* Damage control room, Report!"

"Captain! The VLS system is down! the Tomahawks can't be launched!"

*BOOM!* *Alarm*

"This is Damage control to Bridge the Tomahawks have detonated!"

"I know! Send the Fire extinguishing Team!"

"Copy that!"

To Everyones attention... Just a simple catapult can take out a Destroyer with an Aegis system... Right now the USS Fitzgerald is concentrating their Mk-45 5/54 towards the harbor and started firing at the ennemy position at Aomi harbor. So the JSDF and USMC Hauled Ass to the GATE and when they reached it they saw ennemy horsemen dragging injured Swordsmen and archers but leaving the goblins behind... Then the word came.

"FIRE!"

Suddenly a sea of Lead and Tungsten riddled the ennemy killing them and wiping them off the map and existence.

 **5 hours past by the city... During that time Itami helped evacuate the injured and putting them in helicopters to airlift them to hospistals, the USS Antietam and USS Fitzgerald. The JSDF and USMC are clearing the streets and Prime Minister Hojo is about to make a speech on live TV:**

"Citizens of Japan and the world... Hours ago We've been attacked by an unknown country... But this does not mean we will mourn the death for an eternity... No, we will invad that country and capture it's leader and bring him to justice! And since not to long ago the former prime minister Shinzo Abe have declared that Japan is allowed to participate in wars after ISIS have executed one of our citizens. We will use it to Invade and conquer our ennemy... So to be clear, I want all men and women to stand strong for our sovereign country cause we will NOT FALL TO OUR ENNEMIES!"

 **And soon the crowd cheered and applaud for the prime minister while he leaves the room with a barely noticeable smile.**

Minutes later... Itami was helping the injured when:

"Are you 2nd Lt. Yoji Itami ?"

"Yes..."

"I received a message saying a Huey from Camp Fuji is coming to pick you up. in 20 minutes at the imperial palace east gardens."

"Thanks... I'll be there..."

As so, Itami walked to the East gardens and saw a UH-1 Huey coming to pick him up... But the person who greeted him was:

"Hello, I'm 1st Lt. Akira Yanagida... Nice to meet you." ( **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah... that guy that got stabbed in the back in season 2)**

"I'm 2nd Lt. Yoji Itami..."

"Great. If you would mind coming with me...Please have a seat."

"I wonder why you're being polite when everybody is rushing around trying to help others ?"

"Well It's because you're getting promoted by the Prime Minister... Which explains why he left the room soon after the speech?"

"So that explains it."

"Yep, you are getting the rank of 1st Lieutenat... And you're going to the other side of the GATE."

"When is it?"

"For the promotion it'll be at 07:00 PM and for the GATE I don't know."

"So... How many men are going through the GATE ?"

"I heard about 100,000 or 210,000."

"That's a lot."

Soon they arrived at Camp Fuji. Itami was greeted by an officer who gave Itami his suit and lead him to the locker room while Yanagida waited outside smoking. Later Itami came out of the room looking fresh, then he proceeded to a big room where there is a small stage with the Prime Minister and General Hazama was waiting for him. Yanagida went to take a seat then the Promotion began. During it Itami received the title "Hero of Ginza" cause he saved a lot of civilians by letting them into the palace. Soon after that there was a big dinner where a Long table with the Prime Minister, Minister of defense, Minister of Foreign Affairs, General Hazama and now 1st Lt. Itami sat to eat and discuss about the situation then a official report came. it said:

 **Official Report of Casualty and Damages**

 **Civilian Casualties:**

 **Deaths: 100,000**

 **Injured: 300,000**

 **Military Casualties:**

 **Deaths: 1,532**

 **Injured: 2,000**

 **Civilian Damages:**

 **Destroyed vehicles: 10**

 **Damaged vehicles: 500 Aprox.**

 **Military Damages:**

 **Destroyed vehicles:**

 **-1 Arleigh Burke-class Destroyer Sunk**

 **-31 Humvees Wrecked**

 **-1 UH-60 Blackhawk Shot Down**

 **Damaged vehicles:**

 **-20 Flipped Humvees**

 **-10 De-Tracked LVTP-7 Amphibious APC**

 **-1 Disabled TYPE 90 MBT**

 **-15 De-Tracked M2A3 APC**

Everybody reacted in disbelief when the report was released...Cause a Destroyer sunk by catapults is impossible in the 21st Century and that a Tank was disabled is also impossible.

 **Hours Later Itami went to his house to rest and sleep. When he arrived he was greeted by Cpt. James Ramses who congratuated him.**

"Not bad Lieutenat."

"thanks Captain."

"I'm here to tell you that i'm being transferred to the SEAL TEAM 6 and that I'm also going through the GATE with you."

"Great..."

"Oh yes... Just to break it to you. The Doujinshi Sales event is cancelled."

"NO WAY! I wanted to get Tome 11 of Mei Com!"

"Huh... Don't cry baby... Cause here it is..."

"You Have one. Thanks!"

"I bought two cause I thought it would be good to have a english version and japanese version... Oh yes, Spoilers. The Main character is getting into bed with the grey haired girl in Knight armor... Good luck not wanting to read over and over again the same part."

"Thanks!"

Then James left Itami's house Front entrance and took a Humvee driving toward Yokosuka Naval Base.

 **This is the end of Chapter 2 of GATE : The world of War and Chaos and Thanks to Karaya 2, Trainalf and GETH Prime for the Tips and Advices.**


End file.
